Pain and Tears
by Katherineluvsu
Summary: This is really only gonna make since to one person and I'm praying she finds it and reads it. Neko (OC) and Akka (OC) are no longer friends. Neko needs to express her feelings and get rid of the pain she feels. May continue it later may not. Mentions of self hurt, and suicide attempts.


(A/N): Neko is my character, and Akka is a character from my friend. I'm writing this cause I feel a little like Neko right now. I'm hoping that a specific friend of mine will read this and review it. Or even just PM me so I know. Know when she reads this she will recognize Neko and Akka. Maybe she will see how I feel finally.

Neko was very close to tears. She had found her way back to the residential area of the Rukon district. She walked straight up to a tiny café where her and Akka had sat not so long ago. She went straight to the booth they had sat in, and looked out the window. A waitress came to serve them, and Neko nearly screamed. The waitress wa the same woman who had served her and Akka. She wore the same belt, the one Akka had noticed. It had anime characters on it, from Akka's favorite anime. Neko cryed at the sight of it. It was a memory of times so long ago. When things had been okay. When she didn't cry herself to sleep every night. When she didn't stumble into the bathroom crying, looking for something sharp enough. When she didn't cut into her legs until the floor was red. When she didn't look over across crowded rooms and notice the curly haired girl that she thought had been her best friend. When she didn't dream of ending her pain and suffering. She sobbed and the waitress just stood there watching her. She put a hand on Neko's cheek and brushed a strand of her hair away. Neko thought about when her hair was long. She had grown it out after meeting Akka. She decided that she was happy again, so her hair needed to grow again. She had been wearing so much color, and thrown away all of her black makeup. She had been becoming happy again. But Akka had ruined that, she had left Neko to fall. Neko had certainly fallen, with no one to catch her. She cried loudly and looked up at the waitress. The waitress went and got Neko some tissues and sat by her. She never said a word, she just watched as Neko sobbed and screamed. _I'm gone. This isn't me anymore._ She sobbed loudly and kicked the table. She knew that her life was over. Akka had ruined her entire life. But Akka didn't realize it. Akka didn't know what happened after she stopped talking to Neko. She didn't know that Neko cried herself to sleep. She had no idea the damage she had left. Neko could never remember the last thing Akka had said to her, but she remembered a significant statement that had begun her self inflicted wounds. "You look stupid you know. Chasing after boys and then getting rejected." Akka had said it as though it was a hint. As though she really meant "Get out of my life forever." Neko cried and ran from the café. She ran to the academy for soul reapers and went straight to the classroom she met Akka in. She sat in the very chair she had been sitting in, and sobbed on the desk. And then her old teacher came in, and flipped on a light. She was shocked to see Neko crying at the table. "Neko? Neko what is it?" She ran to embrace her old student. Neko stood and said simply, "I miss this class." She hugged her teacher and left promptly, so she could avoid other encounters. Then she placed a hand on Akka's old locker. She remembered when Akka used to open her locker every day because she couldn't get it herself. Then she left and went home. She laid in bed and thought, thought of a way to get Akka's attention. So she wrote her story. Except in the story she was a regular human girl. And Akka was a regular girl too. And they went to school together. And Akka never discovered the hurt she had caused someone else.

**(A/N) That took lot of effort to write. It really hurt to put it all down, but I did it. This is entirely based off my own experiences, except when I went to the pizza place with my friends, the waitress told my friends to take me outside because I was making a scene.**


End file.
